Cassandra
'''Countess Cassandra '''is the mother of Chimera, and would have been the step-mother of Stella. She is said she was one of the most respected people on Solaria, After people found out King Radius was spelled by her, she and Chimera were both banished from Solaria & was sent to the dungoens. Appearance Cassandra is a woman with long, honey-blonde hair that cascades down to her knees. She wears a skinny mermaid-style light purple-pink dress that has a gold swirly design at her hips, and a wide light-blue piece of fabric that flows out of a bright emerald jewel on her chest down to the floor, with a thick puffy-ish indigo band along the bottom of her purple-pink over-dress with puffy sleeves on her elbow. She has an indigo cape/robe that hooks on to the emerald jewel in front, white fur lining the edges and has several tufts of white fur on the end. The Countess has brown eyes and bright emerald green earrings with blue dangle ends that match the green gemstone on her gold-and-purple banded bosom. She has a delicate, thin, white necklace and a gold triangular tiara with an oval emerald jewel. Cassandra has long white sleeves that widen to a rather short bell shape with a long gold and purple arm band on each arm, with very short purple-pink bell sleeves over the long arm bands. Personality Profile Cassandra appearse to be nice to Stella at first, but seemed jealous at Stella after seeing the amount of love King Radius gives to his daughter. This jealousy caused a conflict between her and Stella. She became an antagonist after attempts of banning Stella from going to their wedding and casting a spell on King Radius. Season 3 Countess Cassandra made her first appearance in the second episode of the third season. When she sees Chimera and Stella fight, she questions and Bloom happily answers her. She becomes angry of Stella, thinking she is the only thing King Radius thinks about. Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera new powers in exchange for the main power of Solaria. During the Princess Ball, Chimera spells Stella (making her into a monster) while Countess Cassandra puts King Radius under her control. She is seen on Eraklyon, commenting how Stella was a troublemaker. Before the wedding, she make sure that Stella wasn't put on the guest list, and was surprised that Stella was able to stop the ceremony. When King Radius is un-spelled, he tells to guards to take Countess Cassandra and Chimera away. Trivia *According to Greek Mythology, Cassandra was a Trojan princess who obtained the Gift of Prophecy (which is to be able to predict the future) from the God Apollo when she promised him to become his bride, but later broke her promise. The God, angered, cursed her that her predictions will always come true, but that no one will never believe her. In that way she tried to tell her people that the Trojan Horse was a trap and would bring doom to her city, but no one believed her and Troy was destroyed. This curse caused her a lot of suffering throughout her life, and ended by being the cause of her death. Cassandra Cassandra Category:Season 3 Category:Fairies